


Cowboy games

by thewronglong



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Cowboy Hats, M/M, Masterbation, Pining, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewronglong/pseuds/thewronglong
Summary: Rimmer remembering Lister in his cowboy outfit.  Set just after Gunmen of the Apocalypse.





	Cowboy games

Stupid smegging game, stupid smegging virus, stupid smegging hat! Rimmer was engaged in his favorite most hated pastime, pining over that little smelly goit. That chipmunk cheeked, lager swilling, stained up, infuriatingly adorable man. Him with his oversized boiler suit, his cracked leather vest, his stained, threadbare long johns that left nothing to the imagination. 

It was harder now, actually having a body. Before he could tell himself it was okay to think about grabbing Lister by the locks, pulling his head back, and sticking his tongue down his throat. Oh, how easy the buttons on that union suit would pop off when he ripped them open, finally getting his hands on that long tube of flesh that haunted his dreams. Now it could actually be done, and he was too chicken to do it.

Then they had to go into that game, to save Kryten of all people. Okay, he could begrudgingly admit the mechanoid was a pretty vital member of their little team, just not out loud. But that wasn't what was on Rimmer's mind right now. It was that stupid, sexy, black Stetson. The whole bloody cowboy look for that matter, tight, and black, and tasseled. 

Rimmer lay there in his bunk, cock in his hand, fucking his fist like there was no tomorrow. He could just see Lister, riding his cock wearing that hat, maybe the jacket too the tassels ticking his chest as he stroked Lister's heavy cock. He tightened his fist, imagining it was the scouser tightening around him as he came. 

Rimmer wiped his hand on his sheets, simulated cum disappearing as soon as it left his skin. Putting himself away he lay back and sighed. Stupid smegging hat.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I will probably do another from Lister's perspective.


End file.
